starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Malastare
Malastare era um planeta de alta gravidade e o planeta natal da espécie consciente Dug. Era localizada na Orla Média e estava dentro da rota de comércio Via Hydiana. Descrição Malastare possuía uma grande variedade de terrenos, incluindo florestas, desertos, lagos de metano e rios, fazendo com que o planeta fosse o melhor local para corridas de Pods. História Por muito tempo o planeta estava empestado com as monstruosas Feras Zillo que se alimentavam dos nativos Dugs. Os Dugs, após descobrirem que o combustível das reservas naturais do planeta eram nocivos a elas, exterminaram as criaturas. Por volta de 8.000 ABY, a República Galáctica montou um posto avançado nesse planeta, pois ele era um ponto-chave na rota de comércio Via Hydiana. Mais tarde, cerca de 1.000 ABY, colonos incertos da espécie Gran estabilizaram uma colônia aqui, o primeiro contato entre os Grans e os Dugs foi muito sangrento, iniciando assim, uma longa e brutal guerra entre as duas espécies. Devido ao poder e influência que os Grans tinham no Senado, a República acabou a violência a favor dos Grans. thumb|left|200px|Corrida de pods em Malastare. Note um Dug na parte inferior da imagem. O Protetorado Gran foi formado por volta de 1.000 ABY como consequencia, os Dugs então foram desmilitarizados, arrancados do poder político e relocados para o continente ocidental de seu planeta. Eles foram explorados e privados de direitos pelos colonos Gran que governavam Malastare. Os Grans passaram a governar o planeta e o representavam no Senado. Malastare era representado no Senado na República Galáctica por políticos Gran como Aks Moe, Ainlee Teem e Ask Aak. Os Dugs eram nada mais do que servos ou operários tratados como escravo. Em sua missão para se tornar o "molde" para os clones, Jango Fett viajou para Malastare a procura do rei do crime Sebolto, provavelmente aliado com o sindicato do crime Bando Gora. Malastare foi leal à República durante as Guerras Clônicas, seus senadores passaram a servir o Comitê Legalista. Uma organização chamada Dugs para Democracia se opuseram ao Ato de Criação Militar e lutaram pelos direitos civis dos Dugs. Em 22 ABY, as reservas de combustível do planeta chamaram a atenção da República Galáctica e da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Durante a Batalha de Malastare, os Separatistas enviaram um grande exército droide que conseguiu vencer os Dugs locais e os clones republicanos. Em resposta, a República atacou com a sua nova superarma, a bomba de prótons elétricos, que rapidamente destruiu os droides, mas abriu uma cratera na superfície e despertou uma Fera Zillo, talvez a última de sua espécie. Em troca da proteção da República e acesso às reservas de combustíveis valiosas de Malastare, os Dugs pediram a destruição da Fera Zillo. Então o Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker e o Chanceler Supremo Palpatine, secretamente planejaram para que a Fera fosse atordoada e mandada para estudos científicos enquanto acalmavam os Dugs. A Fera então foi abatida com canhões elétricos. Nos bastidores Alguns fãs acreditam que Malastare é o planeta natal dos temidos Nexu, mas na verdade, eles foram particularmente importados por indivíduos, como o rei do crime Sebolto, que os usava como cães de guarda. Fontes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Unseen Planets of Episode I'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * * Categoria:Planetas arbóreos Categoria:Planetas aliados à Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico Categoria:Planetas do Império Infinito Categoria:Lugares em Malastare Categoria:Planetas da Orla Média Categoria:Planetas aliados à Nova República Categoria:Planetas aliados à República